universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Chaotix
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Vector Neutral B - Fireball When using this technique, Vector the Crocodile fires his teammates Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee as projectiles from the ground. Once you jump, When performing Vector Breath, Vector falls down on his tail and balances on it slightly above the ground. Vector then puts his head down, facing forward, and does a 360 degree turn on his tail while using a powerful mouth breath that damages anything caught within its radius. Side B - Vector Breath Up B - Bubblegum Descent When performing the Bubblegum Descent, Vector inflates a massive purple balloon-bubble made of bubblegum while in midair which slows his own descend by catching the air beneath him. Meanwhile, Espio grabs onto the back of Vector's gold chain and Charmy holds onto the foot of Vector's tail, thus riding on him. While descending, Vector gives off a green aura. Down B - "Here We Go!" Espio Neutral B - Shuriken When performing Shuriken, Espio pulls out a three-foot large, four-pointed shuriken star and throws it away like a Frisbee which can damage enemies, break wooden Containers and open Item Boxes. This move only deals one hit worth of damage to enemies and has to be used multiple times to damage foes like Egg Pawns with rock shields and Metal Madness. However, it cannot damage heavily-armored foes like the Cameron or silver-clad Flappers. The Shuriken can be thrown over a long range, though it will disappear in a blue flash (except on the PC version) once it reaches its maximum distance or when hitting Egg Pawns with shields. If used in close spaces, the shuriken star will ricochet off the walls repeatedly, allowing more strikes until it disappears. Side B - Vector Breath Up B - Leaf Swirl When performing the Leaf Swirl, Espio jumps into the air and does a body flip while keeping his hands folded in front of his face. He then creates a tornado effect that forms a cyclonic vortex of air filled with transparent leaves around him. At the same time, Espio combines this with a ninja maneuver which invokes his innate ability to camouflage himself, turning him invisible The effect of the Leaf Swirl depends on the type of enemy it is used on. If used on unprotected Egg Pawns, Egg Knights, or opposing playable teams, the Leaf Swirl sucks the opponents off their feet and flings them into the air, before they fall back down to the ground. Upon landing, they will take damage and be potentially stunned for a short time - for some enemies, this can even reveal their weak spots. If used on Egg Pawns or Egg Knights wearing shields, the Leaf Swirl will permanently blow off their shields, thus leaving them with a weaker defense. If used on larger or airborne enemies, the Leaf Swirl will make them disoriented at most, but will deal no damage. In addition to affecting enemies, the Leaf Swirl makes Espio undetectable by enemies and the environment, which is signified by Espio turning transparent. While invisible, Espio cannot be detected by enemies, can pass through laser fields without getting hurt, and still attack enemies with his full moveset (aside from the Rocket Accel). However, Vector and Charmy not follow him while he is invisible, and the player can still take damage. If the player takes damage, uses the Leaf Swirl once more, changes the leader or activates Chaotix Recital, Espio will become visible again. Down B - "Let's go!" Charmy Neutral B - Fireball When using this technique, Vector the Crocodile fires his teammates Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee as projectiles from the ground. Once you jump, When performing Vector Breath, Vector falls down on his tail and balances on it slightly above the ground. Vector then puts his head down, facing forward, and does a 360 degree turn on his tail while using a powerful mouth breath that damages anything caught within its radius. Side B - Sting Attack When using Sting Attack, Charmy points his natural stinger out in front of him and delivers a quick, vicious sting to the opponents in front of him. While doing so, Charmy is surrounded in a red aura. Up B - Bubblegum Descent When performing the Bubblegum Descent, Vector inflates a massive purple balloon-bubble made of bubblegum while in midair which slows his own descend by catching the air beneath him. Meanwhile, Espio grabs onto the back of Vector's gold chain and Charmy holds onto the foot of Vector's tail, thus riding on him. While descending, Vector gives off a green aura. Down B - "I'll take the Lead!" TBA Final Smash - Chaotix Recital When performing Chaotix Recital, Espio strums on a shamisen while Charmy beats on a drum. While his teammates are playing their instruments, Vector then "sings" into a microphone and the three of them together releases loud sounds in all directions at their foes. While playing, an audience can be heard cheering for them. When performing this technique, it will knock out opponents in the vicinity and as well inflicts a large amount of damage to bosses. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: TBA Sd: *growling* Dn: TBA Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Enjoying their meal.) Victory 2: Joliet: *singing* Everybody Needs Somebody to Love Victory 3: *Elwood: *singing* Rawhide!!! *Joliet: Yah! (Throwing the whip.) Lose/Clap: (Getting whacked by the nun) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion TBA Character Description TBA Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - Vector jumps into the air, where he puts his hands together into a collective fist above his head. As he then falls down, Vector thrusts his collective fist down on the opponent beneath him while putting his entire weight into the strike, hitting with enough force to smash through metal and create fiery shockwaves on the ground upon impact. While falling down, Vector gives off a green aura. * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Classic Mode TBA Trivia * Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Before Time Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic X Category:SEGA Category:Trio Category:Ice Climber-Like Category:Tag Team Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Playable Characters (The Lawl Before Time) Category:Green Category:Purple Category:Black